Legion
'"Legion"' ( ''Region) is a keyword, introduced in the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship, and seen in the Season 4 of anime. It appears marked by two crossed swords with on it. The Legion Mate cards appear sharing the same artwork side by side, and each have the half of Legion symbol in a corner of the card frame. How it Works Legion works as a way to have two vanguards in one. It is activated during the main phase, you may return four cards (normal unit or trigger unit) from your drop zone to your deck, then taking the "Mate" card (its name appears marked in red) from the deck (called "Seek Mate"), placing it on the same vanguard circle as its Legion, and combining the two cards into a single card, creating "Legion Mate". Afterwards, for the rest of the game, the two cards attack together at the same time (called "Legion Attack"), combining their power totals. Also, when a card is in Legion, they get a Legion skill. "Legion Mate" is still considered a single vanguard, and you still can... *Boost it by unit in the back row. *Ride a unit on top of it. In that case, Legion Mate becomes soul. Also, don't forget that... *When you boost your vanguard in Legion, you choose which of the two units you boost (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting specific names). *When the attack of your vanguard in Legion hits a vanguard, it deals damage equal to your grade 3 unit's critical. Also, the attack only counts as a single hit, not two hits. *Units such as Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere can activate its effects if your vanguard in Legion has a Mate that can fulfill the requirements. List of Legion Mate Cards Bermuda Triangle Dimension Police Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Royal Paladin Spike Brothers Shadow Paladin Regalia List of Support Cards Dimension Police *Metalborg, Iunbot *Metalborg, Ur Buster Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Staring Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler Youjin *Military Brawler, Lisei *Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak *Wild Brawler, Shugi Neo Nectar *Gypsophila Musketeer, Laisa *Licorice Musketeer, Saul *Peony Musketeer, Thule Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogre *Oasis Boy *Silver Blaze Frequently Asked Question #Question: What kind of ability is "Legion"? Answer: "Legion" is an ability that calls a Mate to fight together. The Mate is put on the left of the vanguard circle, their power is combined when attack. #Question: How long does a Legion last? Answer: The Legion last the whole game, unless you ride into a different vanguard. #Question: What happens when another unit rides them? Answer: When they're being rode, the units which are in Legion are put into the soul. #Question:The critical of both units in Legion is combined? Answer: The amount that is combined is only the power. There are no changes in critical and drive check. #Question: Can Legion Mate's when-placed timing ability be used? Answer:Since the Mate is being placed on (VC), any "when this unit is placed on (RC)" abilities cannot be used. #Question: When attacking an opponent's vanguard in Legion, what will happen to the power? Answer: Since the combined power is only during its attack, so the amount of power for the vanguard with Legion when receiving an attack is the amount of its original power (plus any trigger effect or any other abilities― anything excluding the Legion's power effect). #Question: Can the Mate be attacked as well? Answer: The Mate cannot be attacked. #Question: After performing a Legion, must the deck be shuffled? Answer:After performing a Legion, please shuffle the deck. #Question: What does 「このユニットは１度だけ」(Only once, this unit may) from Legion mean? Answer: It means, that unit may, only once during the game, return four cards from your drop zone to deck, and perform Legion. If the specified card (Mate) is not in the deck, means it failed to perform Legion, and that unit cannot use that ability for rest of that game. #Question: Both of my units in Legion on (VC) also count as my vanguard? Answer: Yes, both of them also counts as your vanguard. Gallery Blaster Blade Seeker & Sacred Wingal.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sing Saver Dragon.png Cerdic & Egbert.png Cuincy & Victoria.png Cotenka & Lightning Lord Dragon.png Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png Lisei & Shotgun Blow Dragon.png Locrinus & Brutus.png Saul & Vera.png Silver Blaze & Emerald Blaze.png Skyhowl & Skybeat.png Toule & Martina.png Uru Buster & Sin Buster.png Vortigern Valrod Legion.png Wildfist & Wild Rush.png Video Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". Category:Keyword Category:Skills Category:Card mechanics